


Dating Sebastian Stan Would Include

by sirenbarnes



Series: Celeb Imagines/Headcanons [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Celebrities, Cute, Dating, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes
Summary: enjoy leave Kudos and comments





	Dating Sebastian Stan Would Include

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy leave Kudos and comments

 

  


 

 

  *     *       * _When Sebastian first met you he couldn’t help but stare at you, getting captivated by you, which resulted in him running into a glass window of the coffee shop. He got flustered when you came over and asked if he was alright. Which made him stumble over his words._
      * _“I’m fine.” He squeaked out, his cheeks reddening, as he looked anywhere but at you._
      * _He then stumbled off, not waiting to hear your response, bumping into people on the way out. Tbh he was a clumsy mess. Still is when he is around you._
      * _The second time you and Seb met was when Chris took you to the set of marvel._
      * _You’s two started off as friends._
      * _Chris and Anthony trying to get you and Sebastian together, and being frustrated by how oblivious you are to the feelings Seb has for you._
      * _With a lot of encouragement from Chris & Anthony, Seb finally gets the nerve to ask you out. When you agreed to go out with him Seb can’t help but smile at you, wrapping his arms around you and lifting you off the ground spinning you around._
      * _Being besties with Mackie as well as Chris._
      * _Sebastian is always a blushing nervous wreck around you._
      * _Also can be a cocky little shit as well, and a tease._
      * _Seb adores you so much. You are his entire world, he loves to brag/talk about you to friends and family, though some of them get annoyed by his constant rambles/fangirling about you, not that Seb cares._
      * _Seb looks at you and gets lost in a daydream a lot, sometimes dirty daydreams._
      * _He could stare at you all day and not get bored._
      * _Learning to speak Romanian. Though you butcher some of the words._
      * _Sebastian falling more in love with you when you try/speak Romanian, his eyes beaming with happiness._
      * _If you do speak Romanian, then having a conversation in Romanian with Seb._
      * _A lot of PDA…Not really in front of paparazzi though, mostly in front of your family and friends. Sometimes fans._
      * _Seb likes to have his arm around you a lot, either on your waist or around your shoulder. Or hold your hand in public. He will kiss your cheek and forehead but never your lips in public._
      * _He likes to hold your hand all the time._
      * _He loves to wrap his arms around your waist, pressing soft kisses on your shoulder then your neck, or resting his chin against your shoulder. Or in the crook of your neck._
      * _Seb is really protective of you, if anyone says a bad word about you, god help them they get the wrath of Seb, he definitely gives them that Bucky glare, he is also protective over you in public too_
      * _Being the biggest space nerds ever._
      * _Stargazing._
      * _Watching space documentaries/ sci-fi movies._
      * _A lot of dates; coffee dates, pizza dates, movie dates, midnight dates, beach dates, hiking dates, Picnic dates_
      * _Dates with Seb are never boring._
      * _Midnight strolls_
      * _Working out together._
      * _You and him like to encourage/motivate each other when you’s are working out._
      * _Trying not to stare at him too much while he is working out._
      * _Vice versa Seb trying not to get distracted by you when he works at._
      * _Trying to impress each other._
      * _Taking a lot of selfies together + photos of each other {even without one of you’s knowing}._
      * _He doesn’t post most of them keeping them to himself._
      * _Anthony teasing you and Seb a lot._
      * _Anthony calling Seb whipped._
      * _He is definitely whipped._
      * _Seb finding it cute/hot when you are mad at him._
      * _When he is home, you’s two mostly have lazy days._
      * _Seb taking you to cons._
      * _Visiting him at his panels._
      * _Getting fan art/gifts from the fans that ship you and Seb together._
      * _Seb taking you to his movie premiers._
      * _Seb finding it adorable when you fangirl about Marvel._
      * _Sending each other memes. Telling him he is a walking meme. He is a walking meme tbh._
      * _When he had longish hair he used to steal your hair ties._
      * _Convincing Seb to keep his hair longer for a little while._
      * _Playing with his hair a lot._
      * _Braiding it when it was a bit longer._
      * _Seb playing with your hair._
      * _You’re his best friend, and he is your best friend._
      * _A hell of a lot of kissing._
      * _Forehead kisses._
      * _Neck kisses._
      * _Shoulder kisses._
      * _Nose kisses._
      * _Cheek kisses._
      * _Thigh kisses._
      * _Belly kisses._
      * _Hand kisses._
      * _Morning kisses._
      * _Goodnight kisses._
      * _Needy kisses._
      * _Kissing you at random times_
      * _And a lot of making out._
      * _Let’s just say he is obsessed with kissing you._
      * _Your neck will be covered in a lot of hickeys, so will Sebs and the rest of your body, mostly your neck and thighs._
      * _Seb buying matching turtle neck sweaters to cover the hickeys._
      * _Seb believes every time you smile it makes the world a little bit brighter._
      * _Visiting him on set._
      * _Making out with him in his trailer._
      * _The dudes a huge hopeless romantic._
      * _Always being there for each other._
      * _Loving each other no matter what._
      * _Being there for each other when one of you’s have a bad day._
      * _Listening to each other’s problems._
      * _Long skype calls while he is away filming, he mostly falls asleep in them._
      * _Or facetiming each other, either one._
      * _A lot of “I miss you’s.” when he is filming._
      * _Helping him with his lines._
      * _Seb being your #1 Fan/supporter,_
      * _Being his #1 fan/supporter._
      * _You spend most of your time at his place and he spends most of his time at your place._
      * _If someone comments rudely on one of your post on Instagram then he will defend you._
      * _Seb cursing in Romanian when he is angry._
      * _Seb biting his lip constantly when he is around you. {Since he knows it turns you on}._
      * _Teasing you in Romanian._
      * _Seb likes to go lingerie shopping with you._
      * _Also likes to go shopping with you in general. He has great taste._
      * _Matching outfits._
      * _Supporting each other no matter what._
      * _Plus being honest with each other and trusting each other._
      * _Being there for each other through the ups and downs of life._
      * _Most of the time you’s don’t fight, but when you’s do its mostly small fights, though you’s two makeup and have makeup sex._
      * _Sebastian getting jealous of your celeb crushes_
      * _“Yeah, well he/she can’t fuck you and love you like I can.” He grumbled._
      * _Saving water and showering together, though you’s are probably wasting it since you’s have a lot of sex in the shower._
      * _You love to run your hands through his hair._
      * _You’s two don’t hide the fact that you’s your dating from public but you’s are private about it._
      * _Though that doesn’t stop him from gushing about you in interviews. However, if it’s his friends or family then he will talk their ear off about you._
      * _Cooking together, though it’s mostly make out sessions leading to the food to get burnt and you and Seb have to end up ordering take out._
      * _You’d suggest going to cooking classes, but then you and him probably end up making out and get kicked out of the class._
      * _He loves to cuddle you, he is such a snuggle bug, whether it’s spooning or you cuddling into his chest or his side. He loves cuddling you._
      * _Morning cuddles._
      * _Bear hugs._
      * _Hugs from behind._
      * _He also likes being the little spoon as well. The feeling of your arms wrapped around him makes him feel secure._
      * _Seb is so handsy. Not that you are complaining._
      * _Netflix and chill._
      * _No, really you’s do watch Netflix and chill as well._
      * _A lot of movie marathons._
      * _Dancing. Well, dorky dancing._
      * _A lot of pet names for each other._
      * _Calling him either, Seb, Sebby, baby, babe, sexy, hot stuff, darling, honey, mon Cheri, daddy, babykins, cutie pie, babycakes, bae, beautiful, big boy,_ _my love, cupcake, cutie, dreamboat, goofball, dork, gorgeous, handsome, honey bun, honey bunny, hot stuff,_ _hottie, hun, love, love bug, love muffin, lover, loverboy, my drug, pumpkin, snuggle bug, snuggle butt, snuggle muffin,_ _sugar, sweet stuff, sweet thing/thang, sweetie, sweettums, sweetie pie, tiger._
      * _Seb calling you baby girl. Baby doll, doll, {your nickname}, sweetheart,_  adorable,  _babykins, beautiful, buttercup, cutie pie, cutie, darling, gorgeous, honey, hon, hottie, kitten, love, muffin, my queen, my love, peach, princess, sugar, sunshine, sugar pie, sweet pea, sweettums, sweetie, toots._   
      * _He definitely says some of those pet names in Romanian too._
      * _Whenever he speaks Romanian it turns you on._
      * _If you have an accent then that definitely turns Seb on._
      * _You even beg him to sit and watch his movies with you._
      * _Accidentally calling him “Bucky.” only to get this response “Who the hell is Bucky?”_
      * _Seb always either smacks your ass or grabs it, either one, actually he does both._
      * _Telling each other really corny jokes._
      * _Always making each other laugh._
      * _Buying you flowers/roses for no reason_
      * _“What are these for?” you asked Seb, smelling the roses._
      * _“Cause I love you.” Seb answered, wrapping his arms around your waist and pressing a soft kiss on your neck._
      * _Comforting him when he is feeling sad._
      * _Vice versa, Seb comforting you when you are down._
      * _Begging him to tell you endgame spoilers._
      * _“No, I’m not telling you, watch the movie.” He grumbled, getting out of your grasp._
      * _“No, please tell me I don’t want to walk into endgame unprepared, I need tissues if my baby Steve is going to die? Or if Tony or Thor is going to die, I can’t be unprepared if my favourite dies.” You whined, giving him puppy dog eyes._
      * _“What about Bucky? I thought my character was your favourite.” Seb whined, pouting at you._
      * _“Bucky’s dead though, oh my gosh, I hope Carol kicks Thanos purple ass, Oh does Bucky at least come back, maybe he can be the new captain America if Steve dies or Sam.” You ranted, Seb rolled his eyes letting out a sigh, before turning around and walking away from you._
      * _“Don’t walk away from me, tell me spoilers god damn it.” You shouted…_
      * _He is so needy. Might be a little clingy but so are you._
      * _Seb likes to buy you gifts and spoil you._
      * _Also, pamper you as well._
      * _He loves you so god damn much and you love him so much. You’s two love each other a lot._
      * _He is such a romantic._
      * _You are his whole damn world._
      * _Domestic Seb, got to love Domestic! Seb._
      * _Grocery shopping._
      * _Brushing your teeth together, because he hogs the mirror._
      * _Seb making you breakfast in bed._
      * _Adopting a dog together._
      * _Live streaming._
      * _A lot of “I love you’s.”_
      * _Straddling his waist either to cuddle or make out._
      * _Moving in with him._
      * _Piggyback rides._
      * _Deep conversations._
      * _Taking bubble baths together._
      * _Falling asleep on his chest._
      * _Seb tracing your spine with his fingers._
      * _Road trips._
      * _Helping each other when you’s are stressed._
      * _Roasting each other._
      * _Being proud of each other._
      * _Roasting Tom Holland with him and Mackie, (poor Tom)_
      * _Texting each other a lot while he is away filming._
      * _Giving each other massages._
      * _Talking about the future, like getting married and having kids. He daydreams about having kids with you a lot._
      * _Being couple goals._
      * _“One day we will be marriage goals.” Seb cooed, smiling at you._
      * _“Are you trying to hint to me you’re going to propose to me?” you asked, looking up from your phone to look at him._
      * _“Maybe.” He answered, biting his lower lip as he stared at you._
      * _Going on vacations when Seb is off of work._
      * _Sending you flowers/gifts while he is filming._
      * _Getting drunk together._
      * _Carpooling._
      * _A lot of eye fucking. {Did I write that already probably did anyways more eye fucking.}_
      * _Tickle fights._
      * _Fans adoring you._
      * _His beard, you are obsessed with it, you’re always stroking it._
      * _Hiding his razor so he doesn’t shave it._
      * _Having fights on how to pronounce memes_
      * _Going to charity/galas with him. And red carpet events._
      * _Telling each other how much you love one another._
      * _Spilling tea to each other._
      * _Seb wakes up before you do, he likes to admire you for a little while, before waking you up by kissing you/ your body._
      * _Adoring every inch of your body and your flaws._
      * _Same goes for you, adoring every inch of his body and his flaws. Not that you think he has any flaws._
      * _He cherishes you in general._
      * _Meeting each other’s friends._
      * _Meeting each other’s families._
      * _His mom absolutely loving/adoring you._
      * _His mom teaching you how to cook Romanian recipes_
      * _Your family adoring/loving Seb._
      * _Your mom even shows him baby pictures of you._
      * _“Aw, I hope our babies look like you when we have one because you are just so damn cute.” Seb cooed, beaming at you._
      * _Listening to each other about how your days went, what you’s did and so on._
      * _Wearing his jumpers/ shirts. He loves it when you wear his clothes._
      * _Being each other’s backgrounds/or/lock screens on each other’s phones._
      * _Helping him navigate social media._
      * _Seb gets jealous easily._
      * _Seb getting jealous of your girl crush on Brie Larson. {Unless you don’t have a crush on Brie Larson then just ignore this.}_
      * _Taking videos of each other doing weird stuff and cute stuff._
      * _Taking naps together._
      * _Getting lost in those blue eyes, and not listening to what he is talking about. Damn those blue eyes._
      * _Jogging together._
      * _Seb getting insecure when you talk to guys younger than him._
      * _Seb smirking when he gets you flustered. Also hot and bothered._
      * _Sex with Sebastian is never vanilla._
      * _A lot of hair pulling when you’s two are having sex, from the both of you’s._
      * _A lot of oral._
      * _Pretty much having sex every hour (if possible) you’s two kiss a lot and have sex a lot._
      * _Seb speaking Romanian when you and him have sex. {Most of its dirty talk.}_
      * _He definitely loves to grope your boobs a lot._
      * _He has a huge daddy kink._
      * _And a praise kink_
      * _Lazy morning sex._
      * _Shower sex._
      * _Passionate sex._
      * _Rough sex._
      * _Jealous sex._
      * _Making love to you._
      * _Lots of quickies._
      * _Lots and lots of hickeys._
      * _And thigh burns._
      * _A LOT OF DIRTY TALK, he will even say it in Romanian to which brings you close to your orgasm._
      * _Orgasm denial, from the both of you’s_
      * _Orgasm delay._
      * _Light bondage._
      * _He is a Dom but he can be a sub as well._
      * _His favourite positions are doggy style, missionary, the lotus position, cowgirl,_
      * _You’s two have sex nearly in every room and anywhere._
      * _Seb is the king of aftercare._
      * _Let’s just say you’s two have a lot of sex and a lot of make-out sessions._
      * _If you are an actress or newly actress then Seb will support you, watching your movies, or TV appearance, helping you with lines, going to charity events, red carpet events, and movie premiers with you._
      * _Seb prob feeds you food._
      * _Seb is a gentleman though he is a dork and he a freak in bed._
      * _The both of you’s are such big dorks._
      * _Watching sunsets and sunrises together, mainly sunsets._



**Author's Note:**

> —Requested by anon
> 
> —Requests are open btw, send in a imagine idea or a headcanon idea for Sebastian or marvel! or Chris Evans 
> 
> —A/N: *sighs dreamily* I might have gone a little overboard on this one! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
